


Sunday Walks

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Walks

"I don't want to..."

Natasha whines and Katie, finally, gives in. 

"Okay, then you can look after Eleanor, your father and I... are going."

She loops a determined arm through his, half-dragging him out the door. John had been on his knees a few moments before, tying her shoelaces for her, now he is almost walking at double-pace to keep up to her. Katie is always speedier when she's angry, and she is clearly angry. 

"Slow down..."

"Can't."

She releases his arm, then moves away even faster. 

"Hey, hold up..."

She stills when he grabs her shoulder, then turns. 

"I need to walk John... I'm going crazy."

"Then walk... with me."


End file.
